1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephony and multimedia applications using personal computers or other processor-based hosts. More specifically, systems and methods for automatic detection and signaling of the on-line (or hook switch) status of a headset used with telephony and/or other multimedia application software running on personal computers or other processor-based hosts are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephone or computer headsets are used extensively, often by operators, customer service agents such as in call centers, and/or other professionals who frequently use telephones or computer telephony and/or other multimedia applications. The headset is typically connected to a host device, i.e., the telephone or the computer, running a telephony (softphone) or other multimedia application, via a port such as a USB port and optionally via a connector such as a Quick Disconnect™ (QD) connector to provide added convenience and operability. The QD connector may be a mechanical interconnect positioned between the headset and the host device or between the headset and a headset adapter connected to the host device. The user may simply and quickly disconnect the headset from the host device at the QD connector rather than at the host device so that the headset user does need not to remove the headset and can continue to wear the headset even when the user moves away from the host device. Thus, while the user is at the workstation, office, or cubicle, the user may often be wearing the headset for convenience but may or may not be currently using the headset, i.e., the headset may or may not be on-line, i.e., in an off-hook state.
Headsets are not only used with telephony systems but are widely used in a variety of computer and other multimedia applications, particularly with the convergence of computer and telephony technologies. Examples of headsets designed to connect to computers or other processor-based hosts include those adapted for various applications such as computer telephony (generally referred to as softphones), voice recognition, language or speech learning, audio listening for music, training, video, etc., and/or video game systems.
In certain circumstances, particularly in call centers and other office environments, it is useful to indicate to onlookers that the headset is in use, i.e., off hook or on-line. In particular, it would be desirable for the headset to automatically visually indicate to onlookers that the headset user is currently using the headset and should not be disturbed or interrupted. For example, a softphone application may indicate that a telephone call is in session via a display on a video display monitor associated with the host device.
However, such an indication is generally application-specific and other applications may not provide for such indication of the off-hook or on-line status to onlookers. In addition, different applications would typically provide different on-line status indications and such non-uniformity may make it difficult for an onlooker to quickly tell from the various information displayed on the video monitor that the headset is indeed on-line. To unify such display of the on-line status indicator on a video monitor would not only require all softphone vendors but vendors of all other multimedia applications that use the headset to standardize their on-line status video display.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method to automatically detect and indicate hook switch or on-line headset status to onlookers in the vicinity of the user. Ideally, the system and method provide a same on-line indicator regardless of the application being used with the headset.